Internet applications and websites continue to increase with complexity and scope. Many applications are now provided as one-page web applications, which leverage conventional web browsers and JavaScript to perform functionality formerly limited to desktop applications and/or static multi-page websites. Current web technology is ill-equipped to handle such complexity because, for example, Internet application users may erroneously believe the delay created by loading a single-page web application from a remote server is an application error. There is thus an ever-present need for methods to optimize the retrieval, loading, and display of Internet content.